Lights, Camera, Action
Lights, Camera, Action Jayla walked into a huge room. One corner was filled with computers showing a map of the world and traffic cameras, banks, hospitals. All of New York. You name it and it showed it. "I call this Mission Control. We like to keep tabs on everyone," Kouvel said. "Feel free to look around. Just don't open the black door over there." He turned from her and Cad and started talking to Davis. In another room, there was a boxing ring for training purposes only. Jayla looked around. There were so many cool things in in here! Swords, bow and arrows, maces, guns. Cad felt against the wall and picked up a sword. "This is obviously the weapons room," Cad told her. "We like to call this the battle room. Computer, exercise 3." "Voice recognized: Dreamer. Simulating: battle 3." The room started to change. It was now instead of a boring room with weapons, it was a war zone. It had crumbling buildings and Jayla saw men coming towards them. "Cad...?" Cad smiled. "Duck." Jayla ducked and a laser shot out over her head. "Would you like to warn me next time?" "Consider yourself warned." Cad blocked the laser shot and it bounced off of his sword and hit the dummy, making it explode into tiny little pieces. Jayla ran around the room, trying not to get hit. She tackled Cad, when she saw that he was going to get hit from behind. Jayla stood up, her heart raced. Adrenaline pumped through her, survival instincts kicked in. Her hands started to freeze. Her hair turned blue and her eyes did also. They sparkled with the ice that was flowing through her veins. She froze the dummy coming toward her and then the next, and then the next. But there were way too many to freeze them all. "Can you get into their minds?" "No. They aren't real people, Jay." "Yeah, well they shoot like them," she said as she grabbed Cad's sword, flipped over the next one, and cut his back open. Jayla landed on her feet, panting. She should've been used to this. She had had to defend herself on the street many times. Jayla looked up and saw Cad being blasted. The blast threw him against the wall. Jayla ran over to him and the room returned to normal. "Simulation over. Mission failed." "Are you okay?" Jayla asked. She helped Cad stand up and he put the sword back. He was extremely annoyed. "Yeah." "What happened?" "I couldn't see him. My glasses fell off." Jayla looked around and picked up his glasses, giving them to him. Then she punched him. Cad looked surprised. "What was that for?!" "That...was for turning of the simulation in the first place this..."Jayla punched him again. "And this is for not telling me what you've been doing here." She and Cad laughed and they left the Battle Room and sent back to Mission Control. Kouvel clapped for them. "I was watching you. You did a good job. Both of you." He pointed to the screen and Jayla and Cad saw their fight. Jayla sat in another chair. "Are you going to to tell me about this organization or am I going to have to wring it out of Cad?" Kouvel swiveled in his chair and brought up a picture of a dark-haired, dark-eyed man. "That's Shane Norman. Isn't he the boss of Destiny Imports?" Kouvel nodded and frowned. "Destiny Imports is a front for his real business. He sells people, illegal weapons, drugs. He's a crime boss. He pays off some of the people in the government and some people in the FBI, police, CIA so that they leave him alone. He's highly dangerous and sometimes goes by the name of Nightmare." Jayla looked at the picture again. "Nightmare? Why?" Kouvel sighed. "Do you know what inception is?" Cad smiled. "It was one of the best movies ever. It had Leonardo Di Caprio in it." "Yeah, the movie was great but the producers were asking the what if question in it. Nightmare has the power to do that. He can make an alternate reality using your greatest fears. He traps you in it and you go insane, until you die or you kill yourself. That's how he killed his parents." "You want us to take down a mulitmillion dollar organization that's run by a guy that has eyes everywhere and can convince us to kill ourselves if we ever go to sleep?" Jayla stood up. "Isn't that like a job for the FBI?" "No. He would has people everywhere. And he just got a container of girls today. I would like you to get the girls and bring them here." Kouvel brought up a picture of six little girls. They were all huddled together and they looked so scared. Jayla's heart went out to them, but she didn't know how she could help. She was just a "I barely know you and you want me mess with a guy that could kill me? I failed the whole battle simulation thing!" "Do you trust Cadean?" "Yes." "He trusts me. Is that enough for you?" Jayla sighed. "Yes." "Jayla...these girls need you. They're scared and they want to go back to their families. You have an amazing power. And with that power, comes great responsibility."